Edge of reality
by Diyesta
Summary: My out take at Lucy joining Fairy Tail, instead of Natsu bringing her to the guild, she joins of her own will. She posseses new magic along with her Celestil Spirit Magic.
1. Chapter 1

My first out take at Fairy Tail fanfic. Disclaimer: do not ownFairy Tail rights go to Hiro Mashima

 **CHAPTER ONE**

''So this is the only mission you've got?'' – Lucy asked the mayor of Etheria. She got in the town early in the morning, and since she was low on money and needed to pay her hotel room, her only option was to go on a mission. She hoped for easier ones, but unfortunately the only mission available was that of get rid this town of some monstrosous dark guild that would do anything to achieve their goals. It payed well, that's for sure, but she wasn't in the mood to deal with this dark guild.

Lucy slowly shifted her gaze from the paper to the elderly man, some wannabe mayor that goes by the name Isaac. He was very small, with big round head, grey hair with matching mustaches. Over all he looked he was 1000 years old. ''Probably is..'' – she thought.

''Yes, lady, this is the only mission for the time being. The smaller ones were already taken by another mages and this is the only one left. If you don't wanna do it, then leave it. I already sent mission to various guild in hopes that one of them will come and help us with this dark guild!'' – he said.

''Oh fine, I'll do it. No need to bite my head off!'' – Lucy replies. At the mention of guilds, Lucy inner competivness woke up from it's slumber. She looked the old fossil in the eyes and put smile on her face.

The elder just watched at the young girl. When he heard that someone was here to take on the mission he expected someone... well someone more experienced and the girl looked like she just woke up and decided to fight the evil mages. But he knew, that looks could deceive. Even though tshe looked like an innocent angel, he could still feel great amounts of magic power coming from her. With sigh, he just nodded his head.

Lucy took this as a sign and quickly left. She switftly ran to her hotel room to get her things and start this mission. Taking all she needed, Lucy went to the path that was leading in the dark forest where supposedly the dark guild Trinity was. With a smile on her face, Lucy stepped in the dark forest.

''Well, this should be fun!'' – she thought.

 _4 hours later_

Isaac was in the middle of eating his lunch when he heard someone knocking on his door. Wiping his mouth, he went to open them. At his doorstep was standing small group consisting of 2 young boys and 2 young women.

''Hello sir, we are the mages from Fairy Tail. We came here to fulfill the mission you send to our guild. I'm Erza Scarlet, the one with pink hair is Natsu, the shirtless one is Gray, and sweet thing standing next to me is Wendy.'' – said the young woman with read hair. She probably noticed the way he looked at them and felt the need to entroduce them.

Isaac looked at the small group with disbelief in his eyes. He just gave the mission to this Lucy girl, and now they have come. ''I'm sorry but this mission has been already taken by another mage hours ago.'' – he said.

''Another mage? Was he from some other guild or?'' – asked the raven haired boy

''She, the mage in question is a woman. She came this morning asking me if there was some mission to be done, and this was the only one I had. And as far I can tell, she was alone. '' – Isaac answered.

Natsu and others were walking in silence towards the dark forest, with their thoughts on the mysterious girl.

''Who is she?'' – he wondered aloud.

''How the hell would I know?'' – answered Gray. ''But she must be really tought to take on the dark guild all by herself.''

Erza was not to be underestimated, but even she doubted she could take on the dark guild with so many members all by herself. Hearing Natsu asking himself who that girl could possiby be, she also started asking herself that question. More important she wanted to know kow powerful she is.

''Right now, we should be concerned more about this girl than the dark guild. If she really went against Trinity all alone, she must be immensely powerful, which means she could be a threat to us too.'' – Erza stated.

''How do you mean that?'' – asked Wendy.

''It's simple Wendy. We don't know anything about her, and if she can go alone against the dark guild, that means she is powerful enough to take us on. Even if we outnumber her, that doesn't mean we are automatically stronger. So what I want to stay is that we should be on guard. When we reach Trinitys headquarters, be carefull and if we cross our path with her do not engage in fight unless necessary. Got that, Natsu?''

''Why are you talking to me?There are others too!'' – he frowned.

''Because you're the one who will most likely to get us in trouble trying to prove how strong she is, and by doing that you could expose us to great danger!'' – Erza said.

''Now that you mention that, it would be fun to fight her.'' – Natsu smiled at the prospect of proving his might, but then he met the murderous gaze from Erza and instantly shivered in fear. ''Or maybe not!''

They were deep in the dark forest when they heard sounds of explosions, one after another.

''It seems that battle has begun!'' – stated Gray.

''Let's hurry then. We might catch the girl and the members of dark guild!'' – Erza said and started running towards the sound of explosions. The rest followed.

They've been near the place of fight when one giant dome of light started to coming towards them, engulfing the entire area inside him. Hittin them head on, Natsu and others were pushed good 10 feets away from where they were standing and crashed into trees with brutal force. Trees were uprooted and tosed together with them, leaving only giant holes in the ground.

''What was that?'' – asked Wendy. Her body was still shaking from the force that hit her and sent her flying into the tree.

''Whatever it was, it's not good. I never felt magic like this before!'' – Gray answered already on his feet.

Natsu was the one that was got it the worst. He was slammed into the tree at awkward angle, which caused him to break his arm. Clutching his broken arm, he stands up, but the moment he moved his arm slightly, overwhelming paint overtook his body.''Aaah, dammit!'' – he winced and looked at his arm. The bone was completely broken, that much he could tell.

Wendy hearing Natsus moans of pain, guickly got off the ground and went to him. When she reached him, she saw they way his arm was hanging . She immediately put her hands of his arm, trying to utilize her healing magic, but something was wrong. Her magic had no effect what so ever, no matter how hard she tried.

Gray and Erza were on standby, looking ig another dome of magic will follow. They look each other in they eyes, specks of fear in them. They both realized they are up against dangerous magic, and their teammate was badly injured. This put them in dangerous position.

They waited for another 5 minutes before they went to Natsus and Wendys side. Upon reaching them, they say Wendy trying her best to help Natsum but something was different.

''Wendy, is everything okay?'' – asked Erza.

''I don't know. I'm trying to heal his arm, but I can't. Something's blocking my magic. All I can do is lower the pain he is feeling, but if we don't get him some medical attention soon it'll get worse.

''Let me try Wendy. You'll be exhausted if you push yourself. I'll use my ice magic to immobilize his hand. That should help for time being.'' – Gray said.

Erza was worried seeing this. Their safety was her responsibility, and even though she often threatened him, she genually cared for Natsu. He was like brother to her and seeing him like this hurt her too. Knowing that there is a possible fight ahead them, she looked at her teammates wondering if they should withdraw. Natsu was in no condition to fight on long term, one silly mistake and he is done, which would leave her with Gray and Wendy. Gray was very poweful, but going against the magic like this, it spelled trouble. Wendy also, even though she was strong Dragon Slayer in her own right, she wasn't prepared to fight at this level.

Erza thought that the mysterious girl was just full of herself, that she is just crazy, but right now she wasn't that sure anymore. If this was the girls doing, then maybe it was them who were over their head. She was snapped out of her thought by Natsu, on whom Gray was working with his ice magic.

Gray was also having problem with his magic not working properly. He tried to create plaster for Natsus hand, but it didn't work. His magic was rendered useless. Natsu noticed this and Erzas concerned look so he decide to speak.

''Erza, I know what you're thinking, but we can't do it. It will look bad for our guild if we withdraw now. I can fight, even with one hand!'' – he said.

''It's first time, but I agree with this flame head. We can do this!'' – stated Gray standing up.

''I also think we can do this. After all, we are Fairy Tail!'' – joined Wendy.

Erza just looked at them. They were right. Fairy Tail never backs down from fight, no matter how hard it may be. She was proud she had friends like them.

''Okay, list...'' – she started saying when loud scream came behind her. She quickly turn around, ready to attack anyone who approaches them, but there was no one. Soon another scream followed, this was one bearing even more pain and suffering in.

Natsu stood up, putting his fist on fire and letting his other arm just flail by his side. The pain was bearable thanks to Wendy and Gray who were also starting to summon their magic. Erza summoned her sword of seas ready to slice of anyone who dares to hurt her friends. Another scream came, and this one felt like it's coming only from few meters away.

''Please don't! I beg you, I beg you for mercy, please don't!'' – a frightened male voice full of desperation came behind the trees.

''Really? You beg me for mercy? Let me ask you something! Did you show mercy to those kids when they begged you? Did you or did you not kill their parents right before their eyes, watching them shiver in fear in front of you? And you have the guts to beg me to spare your pathetic life? Tell me one good reason why should I do it?'' – female voice, full of power asked the frightened man.

Erza, Natsu, Gray and Wendy waited for his answer. They knew that girl wasn't a joke. She will truly kill him no matter what. He probably deserved it, after all he didn't care if was a child or adult who he killed as long as he was payed for it.

''I...i..'' – the guy started when he got interrupted.

''WRONG!''

''Wait, no plea...aaaa'' – suddenly golden light enveloped the entire forest making it look like it was dawning. Natsu had to close his eyes, it was so bright it hurt his head. His team mates also closed their eyes, fearing they would bling from the intense light. It lasted few seconds when the light started to diminish. Carefully opening their eyes, they were astounished seeing the environment around them.

Every single tree was burn down to ashes. What was once lush forest, now was degraded to dust. But there was no trace of fire that destroyed them. It was like they were vaporized instantly. Erza looked around, and all she could see were smoke and ash. Fearing for the screaming guy, she started to search him. Finding him, she almost threw up. He was completely burnt, his skin melting from his bones. Flesh that was around those bones, was completely charred. Every single fiber of his being was literally burned off. Other followed her and when they got to her, they saw what was left of the man. Wendy had to throw up, she couldn't hold it. Natsu and Gray looked away in disgust.

''Guys, this is not good!'' – said Gray.

Erza knew what he meant. Never in her life has she saw something like this.

''Whatever kind of magic this is, it's extremely dangerous.''- she said.

''Agreed, but isn't something strange?''- Natsu asked.

''How's so?'' – asked Gray.

''Look around you, Gray. Everything is turned to dust, but for some reason the magic that did this left us unharmed. Why is that?'' – wondered Natsu.

''You're right. Something doesn't add up. We should also be hit by it like from that dome earlier, but this time avoided us. Could it be she...'' – Erza asked herself.

''What?'' – Wendy asked with fear in her voice.

''The only reason that magic didn't harm us it's because it's caster knew we were here. That's why the magic affected everything around us, leaving us unharmed. Do you get it now what I mean Wendy?'' – said Gray. He was schocked by this mere thought.

Wendy was in utter shock. If this was true, right now they are sitting ducks.

''Oh my, that look doesn't suit your face, little girl!'' – the voice came behind Wendy.

She quickly turned around to see the face to which these voice belonged to. When her eyes landed on the said target, she was surprised. Right in front of her was standing beautiful girl with long auburn hair falling down her back, with eyes as green as the grass, and a curvacious body for which any girl would kill.

''She is gorgeous!'' – was her first thought, but quickly she realized that this beauty hides a killer.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy was never fain of joining guilds and going on missions with other people. She was more of ''do it by yourself'' kind of girl. Not to mention if you succesfuly bring mission to and end, you don't have to share your reward with anyone. But as she stood if front of these four mages, who were ready to attack her just to protect each other, she realised that one little part of her wanted friends like that. If wanted frieds who were ready sacrifice their lifes to protect the others. She admired that.

Natsu looking at the girl was surprised by her scent. Amidst the ash and smoke, he could clearly smell her. Jasmine and lilacs mixed with roses filled his nostrills and lungs. It was a such a wonderful and calming smell.

''Who are you?'' – Lucy was asked by red headed woman with sword pointed at her.

Just by looking at her, Lucy knew that this woman was serious and not be fooled around.

''Someone.''- Lucy answered – ''and relax, I have no intention to fight with you, so if you would please, lower your sword!''

''How do we know if we can trust you?'' – this time asked the raven haired boy, with eyes grey as the raining clouds, and no shirt. She allowed her gaze to wander from his head to toes and back, appreaciating the sight before her. After all she was a girl who enjoyed the sight of sexy boy with washboard abs in front of her.

''Well couple of minutes ago, I could turn you to dust with entire forest, but I didn't, did I? I knew you were here.''- she looked at him –''does that answer your question, Sexy?'' – she said with devious smile on her lips.

Gray was taken back by her nickname for him, blushing a little. She reminded him of Juvia, but was even more straight forward.

Erza and Wendy gawked at her, surprised at her actions.

It was Natsu who broke the silence. ''Yeah, maybe, but it doesn't mean you won't do it now. Maybe you just fooling us!''

This time Lucy swithced her gaze to the boy who was clutching his broken arm. Pink strainds of hair going in every direction, dark green eyes, jugged jawline and lips that seem like they were made for kissing. Strong muscular arms, broad shoulders and chest with well defined abs and muscles. In other words – total package. Lucy had to admit she was attracted to him a little.

''Trouble with the arm, ha? Maybe this will help you to reassure you!'' – Lucy smiled and pointed finger at him.

Soft, golden light appeared at the tip of her finger aimed at Natsus arm. He was ready to dodge when he felt warm, soothing feeling spreading through his arm. His arm started to glow and he could feel the bone repairing itself. Soon the pain was gone, along with the warmness. He slightly moved his arm, expecting the worst, but nothing came, not even trace of pain. Like the arm was never broken.

''Feeling better, Handsome?'' – he heard her asking. Like Gray, he was also taken back.

''Good, it doesn't hurt anymore!Thanks!'' – he sttutered.

And again, Wendy and Erza looked at her in awe. First Gray, now Natsu.

''Does this girl flirts with every boy she sees?'' – asked herself Wendy.

Erza was astounished by her actions, and also she admired the girl. She didn't beat around the bush. Erza wished she could be like that around the one she loved, with no care in the world.

Lucy gazed upon the group, eyes lingering a little bit more on the boy with pink hair. It was getting late and she needed to get going.

''Well, it's time for me to go. After all I have to collect my reward. Rune Knights will come soon in to pick up the defeated member and the corpse of their leader. I suggest you leave this forest too, it's almost night and you'll have hard time navigating through the forest. With that being said, it's time for me to leave.'' – she began to turn around but then wild thought occured in her mind, prompting her head to turn towards sexy boys.

''I hope I see you anytime soon, boys!'' – Lucy winked and blow them a kiss before dissapearing in golden light.

Needles to say, they both blushed with darkest shade of red.

The darkness of the night has descended upon the town of Etharia leaving only the light of lacrima and brilliance of the stars and the moon to shine upon it. In remote hotel near the towns entrance, Lucy looked at the stars admiring their beauty. She could watch at them forever, but she knew there were important things to do now. She would always have time to watch at them. They're not going anywhere. Sighing she removed herself from window and headed for the shower.

Letting the warm water to soothe her skin, her thoughts started to drift away. She was very far from her home, oceans and mountains to be more precise. She didn't miss it, she was just sad she abonded her friends there. She had to, there was no other choice. If she stayed, she probably wouldn't be alive now.

After few minutes, she stepped out of the of the shower, wrapping towel around her body. Standing in front of mirror, she looked at reflection it cast. She realized she was still wearing one of hers many masks. They were protecting me she would encourage herself, but right now she needed to be her true self. Sighing, soft golden light started to envelop her body. Soon auburn hair returned back to its original colour – liguid gold. Her eyes changed from grass green to golden brown. Looking at the reflection, smile on her face was replaced with sadness in her eyes.

''How I wish I could be normal me, no running, no hiding all the time!'' – sad thoughts filled her mind, but deep in her heart she knew that this can't happen as long as those horrible monsters are alive. She must be always on her guard, if she lowers just a little bit, they would find her and only God knows what would happen next. Still moments like this, where she could be herself, eased her soul. It wasn't if she wanted it, she needed it.

Distraught by her thoughts, she realized too late that familiar face was standing right behind her. Looking at the eyes of intruder reflected in mirror, her lips stretched into smile.

''Enjoying what you see, Loki?''

Brave lion smiled at her. ''Yes, but I would enjoy more it that towel would vanish.'' – he replied.

At his words, girl turned around to face him. ''Like always, a flirt with add of pervert to it.''

''It's nice to see you too, Lucy!'' – Loki grinned.

Even though he was her spirit, she considered him one of hers closest friends and one she could share her secrets with. She found him a while ago, at his death bed so to speak, ' cause he stayed in mortal world far to long. She saved him by finding his key and send him back to his home, the immortal world of the stars.

Since then he would appear every now and then, often at most inappropriate times, but she grew to care about him like she cared for her other spirits. They were the only friends she had right now.

As a bonus, Loki was very good looking spirit with muscular body, deep blue eyes and orange hair. There were times where she saw him without his shirt, and boy did she like it.

''Are you checking me out Lucy?'' – his question brought her back to reality where she was still standing naked with only a towel to cover her from him.

''Would you like to know!'' - Lucy smiled. With that golden light enveloped her body, and when it was gone, it left her with clothes on.

Lucy headed toward the living room, sitting on the couch waiting for the lion to say what he came for. He followed her, but he didn't say anything, so she, feelin tired asked him first.

''Care to explain why are you here? Are you hiding from another woman you lied to?'' – she asked.

''Hm, maybe'' – he looked at her. ''Or maybe I was just concerned about you since you haven't summon any of your spirits for a long time!''

''Nice try, but I'm can take care of myself. You should know better than anyone else. Now tell me the real reason why you are here!'' – this time she said with a little more force. Usually she wouldn't be this rude, but it was getting late and she needed her good night rest.

''Can't fool you, ha?'' – Loki said. Lucy was ready to force close his gate when he stopped her.

''Fine, fine, I'll tell you! The truth is I am concerned about you along with your other spirits. Out of all places you could go to , you came here. Why, Lucy? What are you planning to do here?''

Defeated, after long time Lucy finally opened up her soul. ''This place is the place where my mother was born. She often used to tell me that Fiore was the most beautiful country in the world filled with endless adventures and journeys. I decided to came here after what happend back home.. This was my mothers home. She originated from here, which mean my origins are also here somwhere. Do you get it now?'' – Lucy looked at Loki with eyes full of sadness.

Only thing she had left from her mother were the celestial keys and memories. Layla died when Lucy was 7 years old leaving her alone with her heartbroken father. He tried hard to fill the emptiness in Lucy's heart, but no matter he would do, that wound would always stay there, always bleeding.

Her father Jude, followed Laylas footsteps 4 years after, leaving Lucy all alone on this world. Before he died he told her everything about her mother, how she loved her homeland and how she dreamed that one day they could all go back with her. It was then that Lucy took it upon herself to fullfill Laylas dream. Unfortunately, with her both parents gone, Lucy was given to foster care. It was not for another year that her life would forever change.

Loki looked at his master, and the sorrow her soul was filled with. In this moment she seemed so vulnerable and fragile. ''Lucy..I'm..'' – he started saying when he was interrupted.

''No, it's okay. '' – Lucy said quickly drowning her sorrow and putting on the best smile she could offer right now. Thinking about her parents always saddend her.

Loki took this as a hint to not push her anymore. She would tell him more when she was ready. Till then he would wait and watch over her. After all this was a promise he gave to himself and the Celestial Spirit King. Lucy must be protected, the stars have said so. She is one of a kind and a gift from the stars to the world. World would need her soon.

Standing up, Loki was prepared to leave when the thought striked him. He stand before her.

''Loki, what's wrong?'' – she asked him.

''Lucy listen. Not far away from here, there is one guild I used to belong to. If you want to, you can go there and join. It treats his members as a family and I think you could benefit from staying them. Maybe you could make some others friends. Trust me, they will treat you right.'' – he said with serious look in his eyes.

Lucy just looked at him. Prospect of her having family brought joy to her heart. She trusted Loki, he would never harmed her.

''What's name of the guild?'' – she asked him.

''Fairy Tail. It's in town of Magnolia.''

''Fairy Tail.. odd name for a guild!'' – Lucy pondered.

''So will you go there? You don't have to join at first, maybe you could just stay there for a while and then decide if you want to stay or not.''

Encouraged by his trust in that guild, Lucy accepted. ''Okay, Loki, I'll go. I'll try my best !''

''Promise?'' – Lucy could see hint of a smile on his face. ''Yes Loki, I promise.'' – she answered him.

''Then I'm off. See you sonn!'' – Loki hugged her and left her completely alone in room.

Standing up, Lucy walked up to the window, looking at the night adorned by the brilliant stars. For couple of minutes, she was standing there, wishing she could be one of them. So high, shinning from above over the entire planet, no need to hide.

''Oh beautiful stars, what destiny have you intended for me? – she wondered.


	3. Chapter 3

Next day, Fairy Tail members came back home. It was almost noon when they got to the guild. All while on their way there, they were thinking and talking about the mysterious girl and even more mysterious magic she had.

For some reason Natsu couldn't get her out of his head. She was ruthless to man who begged her for mercy, yet she she healed him. He couldn't forget the way she smiled when she called him handsome. Alone this thought caused his face to blush. He was a boy after all, and he couldn't deny she was really beautiful.

He managed to forget about her when they arrived in front of guild. Upon entering, they were greated by the rest of Fairy Tail. Natsu looked all over the guild trying to find his partner Happy, but he was nowhere to be seen.

''Probably went fishing.'' – he thought.

Mirajane was in middle of cleaning cups when she heard someone called her name. Thinking it was another customer, she turned around only to see it was Erza who was calling her. Natsu, Gray and Wendy came right behind her.

''Mira, we must speak to Master! Is he here?'' – asked Titania.

''Yeah, he is upstairs, working on complaints. Why, is everything alright? '' – she asked back.

Mira was concerned about them. Normaly when they would return first thing they would do was ask her to cook them their favourite meals. This time they had serious look on their face. It was obvious something was wrong, so it was natural she was concerned.

''No, it's fine. We just need to talk about something with Master.'' – said Gray.

''Oh, ok then. You do that and when you come back, your meals will wait for you.'' – she smiled at them.

It was almost noon when Lucy woke up. Battling the entire dark guild and healing that boy put a little on her magic, but nothing she couldn't handle. She quickly showered, ate the lunch she ordered and changed into her daily clothes. Gathering all of her belongings which only consisted of her celestial keys, Lucy headed for the hotel reception to check out. Passing by a mirror, she realized she was still her real self. Glancing at her golden hair and her eyes she wondered if this is how's gonna be for the rest of her life, before changing her appearance. Once more she was looking at girl with auburn and green eyes. Nice combination, but still sadness in her eyes remained and there was no mask that could hide that.

''If for a moment God would forget that I am a rag doll and give me a scrap of life...'' – she smiled how her mind could remeber this poem she read a long time ago, but now was the very description of her entire existence.

Shaking away this tiresome thought, Lucy headed for the train station to buy ticket that will take her out of this town.

Looking at the possible destinations, she noticed that Magnolia, the town that Loki talked about and asked her to go there, was only 100 km away. Debating if she should go or not, she decided she will trust Loki and purchased ticket for Magnolia.

45 minutes later Lucy was sitting in train heading for Magnolia all the while arguing with herself if this Fairy Tail guild really treated it's members like family. She doubted it, 'cause life taught her that even the closest ones to you can betray you with deadly consequnces. For those who betray her, that is.

Before she discovered her magic and what can it do, she was treated like trash. There wasn't a inch on her body that once wasn't covered in bruises. That all changed with awakening of her powers. But in life everything has a price, and her magic constantly reminded her of it.

Now wanting to think about it, Lucy opened a book she bought earlier and started reading it. It was a love story between a girl and boy she met.

'What a joke!'' – she said. ''Who would ever fall in love with a stranger you've just met?''

 _Fairy Tail_

After explaning everything that occured during the mission, team Natsu left Macarov alone in his office. Expecting another apology for another destruction, he was surprised to hear what was going on mission, mostly shocked when they told him about this mysterious girl and her golden coloured magic. He knew there were many magics that involved use of light, but from description of it, this wasn't light magic at all. It was something more, something that can heal and cause destruction at same time.

Very potent magic indeed. After hearing this, Macarov decided to inform all other guilds in Fiore. For time being he would leave Magic Council out of it. If this are any other guild come across her, at least they will know with what they are dealing with.

''I just hope she is not our enemy!'' – Macarov sighed.

As the day approached it's end, Natsu finally decided to go home. Happy still hasn't come back so he started panicking untill Mira told him that he went with Gajeel, Levy , Lilly and Lissana on mission. They are scheduled to come back tomorrow morning.

With nothing else to do, Natsu exited the guild and started walking towards it's house. On the way he would usually check out the food booth to see if there's something worth buying, but not this time. He didn't have any money. Since his team wasn't the one that finished the mission from day earlier, they didn't get the reward. That girl took it – and it was such a good reward.

As soon as he remebered her, she was all he could think of. He could still taste her smell on his tongue, like she is standing right next to him. It's precisely because of her scent he couldn't forget her. Don't get him wrong, girl usually smelled really nice, but this one, he couldn't describe. It was intoxicating, something in it made him wanting more.

''What is wrong with me? I'm not a pervert!'' – he shouted into the night. ''I think..''

People passing by just stared at him in confusion, thinking he finally went crazy from all the beating his head would usually get, either from Erza or various dark mages he fought.

Realizing that all eyes were on him, with rapid paces Natsu continued his way home. Finally there, he just collapsed on his bed, but even in his dreams he couldn't escape the girls scent and smile.

Later that night, Natsus dreams shifted from Lucy to some meadow under the starry night. On it Igneel, his father (more precisely his dragonic father), stood and watched at the stars. Young Natsu joined him, sat next to him and wondered what was it in stars that attracted his father.

He knew that in moment like this Igneel doesn't wanna be disturbed, so he along with him started to look at the stars. To him they were just shiny dots and nothing more, but everytime he would look at his fathers eyes he could see something he couldn't quite identify.

He tried to talk to him, but Igneel was just standing there, not moving his gaze from the stars. He couldn't hear him. Natsu never understood what was so special in them.

He tried once more, but nothing, so he gave up. In that moment Igneel started to talk something, but it was Natsu this time that couldnt' hear. He tried and tried, but every Igneels word didn't reach his ear, although he was just few meters away from him.

Deciding to come closer in hopes it would allow him to her his father, Natsu headed towards Igneel. The moment he took one step, the earth beneath him and swallowed him whole. Igneel didn't even look at what was happening. His gaze was still on bling-bling dots.

But before the earth closed around him, his ears did catch something.''Such a tragedy, in order to live you must die!'' – was all he could hear.

And then he woke up.

Sun was already on horizon stretching his arms of light ato warm everything on it's path, to announce that new day has begun. Natsu layed in his bed, recalling his dream about his father.

Igneel died couple of years ago in skirmish against another dragon. Natsu was there to witness it. His wounded heart still ached when he thought about that, and this dream made it only to bleed never dreamed of Igneel. Not even after his death.

And what about those words he said – _In order to live you must die –_ how can you live if you're dead?

Snapping from this thoughts, deciding he'll muse about this later, Natsu got out of the bed and went straight to guild to find some mission he could go on to forget this dream and words that carved into his mind.

Streets of Magnolia were slowly but steadily filled with people coming from over all the world, excited for the Fantasia event that will soon take hold.

Lucy was also among them. The train she was on was scheduled to come to Magnolia yesterday around midnight, but due to some accident on railway they had to wait until it was repaired. Finally after what seemed an enternity, she stood at Magnolias train station wondering where to go.

''First thing first, find yourself some apartment to live in! If I'm gonna stay here for a while finding place where I can relax on my own is a must do!'' – she murmured to herself.

Sighing, Lucy checked her keys to make sure they are all safe with her, Lucy strolled down the streets, all the while checking if some apartments were available. Quickly she got behind the group of 3 mages consisting of 2 boys and one with walked one cat and what seemed where large frog. They were whispering something, and while the Lucy wasn't the fan of eavesdrooping, some words still made it to her ears.

''Have you heard... appearently there's some chick mage that even made mighty Titania nervous!'' – said the boy with blonde hair.

''You're overreacting, Sting! Erza-san doesn't fear anyone!'' – answered the girl with silver hair.

''Even the mightiest of us can feel fear!'' – repriminded the raven haired boy.

''Frosch think so too!'' – yelled the pink frog.

On second notice, Lucy finally realized what those cats truly were. She remebered her mother talking about them.

''How where they called...i thinks it's Exceeds.''

They are otherwordly creatures that descended to this land to find very particular people. And if she remebered correctly those people were Dragon Slayers, mages with ability to kill means one of 2 mages in front of her were Dragon Slayers. Either 2 boys or one boy and this girl.

''Well, I suppose it would no harm if I find out!'' – Lucy said and summoned her magic. In a place like this her magic will be cloaked by other magical energies that pulsated through the town.

Concentrating, Lucy sent waves of her magic at 3 mages. Each wave hit one of them once. Slowly the magic she sent started to send off informations. Mages appeared in her mind like 3 shining balls of light, each with their own colour. White, black and golden .

From these she could tell the nature of their magic. 2 boys were Dragon Slayers, while the girl was Celestial Spirit Mage, which greatly surprised her. Never in her life has she met another fellow Celestial Mage. And this sparked her interest.

Concentrating even more, 3 lights revealed even more information. The one with blond hair was named Sting and he was Light Dragon Slayer, while the raven boy named Rogue was Shadow Dragon Slayer.

The girl named Yukino had 10 keys of which only 2 were gold and one was black. Recognizing the symbols of Libra and Pisces, it was the black key that schocked her. The black key was 13th gate she heard rumors of, and it housed a Celestial Spirit superior to other 12.

''Interesting, very interesting!'' – Lucy smirked.

After finding out what she needed to know, Lucy canceled her magic. Those 3 lights dissapered from her mind as her magic left 3 mages.

Trailing behind them, Lucy came across a pier with wanted poster on it. Normaly she would just passed by it, but something on it attracted her intention.

Leaving the group, Lucy approached the pier and immediately realized what was it that captured her attention. It was her.

That is, the other her, the mask she had on. Those same green eyes looked back at her.

''Wanted: Dangerous Mage. Every information about her will be rewarded.'' – it said.

Lucy got angry. '' I don't have a nose like that!'' – she yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Lucy stood in front of poster that labeled her dangerous. Knowing she has to act fast, Lucy looked around her to see if anyone was watching her. Snapping her fingers, picture was quickly burned to ashes falling down in front of her feet.

''Well, I guess it's time to make some changes!''

Moving away from the pile of ash, Lucy continued her search for apartment. Taking turn left, a old building came into the view. Nearing closer, she could see rooms available sign hanging on one of the windows.

Smiling to her lucky stars, Lucy slowly knocked on the door. Couple of seconds later, old lady with glasses stood in front of her and boy she did not look happy.

''How may I help you?'' – she asked.

''Well I was wondering if there are any rooms available?'' – Lucy qustioned back.

Realizing the potential for some money to be earned, old hag quickly transformed her frown to full out smile.

''Of course they are. Would you like to check on them?'' – hag said through the smile.

''Sure!'' – Lucy answered and stepped into the building, waiting for the oldie to show her the way. Soon she was standing in very large apartment consisting of living room, kitchen, bathroom and one bedroom. Taking a look around, Lucys attention was drawned to bookcase that adorned the living room. On it collection of books were standing, with a plenty of more space waiting to be filled.

Just the mere thought of having her own bookcase was enough for Lucy to fall in love with this apartment.

''I'll take it.'' – Lucy said.

''Are you sure? There are still 2 left and they are larger that this one!'' – hag asked.

''Yes, I am. How much is the rent?'' – Lucy asked.

''Well, it's 70 000 jewel.'' – oldie anwered all the while mentally slapping herself for showing this apartment first who was the cheapest and not the others.

Lucy just smiled. She couldn't believe her luck. She found amazing apartment and it was cheap. Opening her bag, Lucy counted the money before handing it to her new landlord.

''I gues this is it then. Thank you for letting me stay here.'' – Lucy smiled.

Taking the money, oldie didn't have any choice but to leave leaving Lucy all alone in her apartment.

Finally alone, Lucy once more looked around enjoying the feeling of having her own apartment. Discarding the bag she had, Lucys headed for the bathroom deciding that taking a shower will be very first thing she would do.

Moments later, Lucy was standing under the shower letting the warm water caress every inch of her skin. It was then she realized how much tired she was, but there was still something that she had to do.

Quickly ending her shower, Lucy stood in front of mirror and looked at herself. She was still in disguise, and now that poster depicting her was very much on any pier in the town, Lucy decided it was time to drop this mask.

Quick flash later, there she was standing stark naked with golden hair falling down her back and brown eyes looking at her. With a snap of fingers, she put a boundary spell on her apartment making sure that no one, even her spirits cannot enter without her consent.

Taking a towel and wrapping it around her body, Lucy left the bathroom and headed for the living room. Sitting down on sofa, she began to think what to do now.

Obviously she can't wear the mask she had, and although creating a new one wasn't that much of a problem, there was something inside of her telling her not to do it.

It was like her very soul was speaking to her, telling her her that everything will be okay, that she can be herself now and that there is no need to hide. Not anymore.

''Yes, you're right. I'm safe now.'' – she said to herself.

With this new revelation, it was first time in years that Lucy went to sleep with smile on her face.

Rays of sun filetered through the curtain of her new apartment slowly fell on Lucy's eyes as if they were nudging her to wake up and enjoy in the light of the day.

Groaning, Lucy got out of the bed and after doing her morning rituals, decided it was finally time to check upon that Fairy Tail guild that Loki talked about so much. Getting her belongings, Lucy walked out of apartment, locked the door and went to exit when she bumped into her landlord.

Old lady stared at her like it was her first time seeing her. ''Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?'' - was the question that roled out of her old mouth.

''That's right... I wore disquise when she rented me apartment!'' – Lucy mentally slapped herself.

Not wanting to waste her time, with stern gaze Lucy looked deep into the lady's eyes and summoned her magic. With wave of her hand, Lucy could see how the eyes of landlhady slowly became filled with profound confusion as she worked her magic. She wasn't doing anything wrong, she just altered her memory of her brunnete edition to her current apperance. When she was done, Lucy just smiled at the old landlady.

''It's me... don't you remember, you rented me apartment yesterday.'' – Lucy asked.

It took some time for landlady to regain her composture before answering. ''My gosh, I'm sorry. I forgot about that.''

''Don't worry, everything is fine. I'll come back later, I'm off to explore this town. See you later.'' – Lucy answered and headed towards the exit leaving the landlady lost in her own thoughts.

''Works like a charm!'' – Lucy muttered to herself as she strolled down the sunny streets of Magnolia.

''Dammit, why aren't there any missions on the panel!'' – yelled Natsu in frustration. He was stuck here in the guild all morning with nothing to do except for waiting Happys return. Appearently there was some train accident so they can't come back until that is resolved – that was what Mira told him.

And if the things weren't bad enought, when he went to check upon the mission a big nothing awaited him. Due to Fantasia event holding out in 3 days, Makarov has decided to ban the missions that would cause any team to stay away for far too long so that everyone could participate.

''Don't yell in the morning, you stupid Flamebrain!'' – yelled Gray back at Natsu.

''And you don't come in your underwear to guild, Ice Dick!'' – retorded Natsu.

Looking down Gray was surprised that Natsu was right. He was only in his black boxers. ''When did that happened?'' – Gray yelped and went to search his clothes.

''Juvia doesn't mind that Gray-sama is in his underwear!'' – blue haired mage announced to everyone in the guild.

''Me too! At least we get something to look at!'' – chipped in Cana.

Natsu could only sigh at all this. They were all morons, but at least they were his morons, since they all were his family. That's when he saw Erza and Wendy sitting at the table as far away as possible from everyone else talking about something. Usually he would eevesdrop on them, but since it was Erza he didn't wanna push his luck, so he just went to them and sat down next to Wendy.

''What are you two whispering about?'' – he asked Erza.

She just stared at him like he was a pesky fly that needs to be swaped down before she answered.

''We are talking about the girl from the forest. She is dangerous and we don't know anything about her!''

''I talked to Sheria, asking if she had any clue about her, but it turns out Lamia Scale is completely obvious too regarding the girl!'' – said Wendy.

''Not only that, it seems every guild in Fiore doesn't know anything about her!'' – this time it was Charle. She was sitting next to Wendy, looking at all 3 of them.

''Yeah, but there must be somebody that knows something about her!'' – Gray approached the group, this time fully clothed and sitting next to Erza.

''She didn't just appear out of thin air!'' – he added.

''Maybe she's in some small guild that no one knows about!'' - chimed in Wendy.

''I don't think so. If any guild had a mage like her, it would already be well known.'' – said Erza.

''And besides, how can we hope to find anything about her if don't even know her name?'' – this time it was Natsu who added to the conversation.

''Roasted Breath is right! We don't even know basic information about her!''

''How did you just call me, Ice Princess?''

''You heard it, Flame Tongue!''

''Enough!'' – yelled Erza looking at both of them. The boys quickly withdrew from insulting fearing the wrath of almighty Erza.

Natsu turned his head away from them, hoping for this day to end when sudden gust of wind opened the guilds door. And through that door entered the girl that had the same scent of lilacs and jasmine as the girl they were talking about, making Natsus body tense.

He could never forget that scent, but what confused him was that it wasn't the girl he expected, but some other. Some that smelled exactly like the girl from the forest and Natsu knew better than anyone else that this is impossible.

It took Lucy some time before managing to get at the guilds door. She got lost wondering through the many streets, so she had to ask few passangers to help her find the path that led to Fairy Tail. On her way there she looked at the shops that adorned the street, memorizing where each shop is in case she will need anything. She already made up her mind to visit the bookstore she saw, in hopes of getting something new to read.

The last book she read, about some girl and boy, wasn't that good in her opinion. Too many drama and too many cliches for her taste. It was evident from the start that they will eventually come together to live they life happily ever after. She liked books about adventures, where the main heroine or hero embarks on endless journey through the world all the while encountering many misteries that needed to be solved. Sadly being stuck in the books didn't help her with her love life. She hadn't had a boyfriend since forever, and the one she had she broke up with after only 2 weeks. He was too needy to the point where Lucy believed she is in relationship with some pet.

Lost in her daydreaming of being in some nice romance, Lucy didn't even realize that she came at sign telling her that has reached her target. In front of her stood pyramid shaped building consisting of three floors, strongly resembling castle in appearance. Topping the building and the last floor is a small, tower-like dome containing a large bell; two more towers are present at both sides of the entrance, having elongated glass windows running through them. The front part of the top floor houses a large banner with the guild's insignia on it.

''Wow, talking about extraviganza, are we?'' – was the very first thought Lucy had about the Fairy Tail building. Honestly she kinda liked it, the building brought memories of her formed home back, only this one much smaller and much more suited for normal living.

Putting smile on her face, with brave step forward Lucy went to the guild entrance only to realize it's doors were closed when she abruptely stopped. There was a familiar feeling of magical energy that was going around. Concentrating on those magical energies, Lucy sent a faint wave of her magic to see what was happening. The wave passed through the walls of guild and hit every member of the guild. She could see them shine with very bright colours, but what sparked her interest were 4 lights that were separated from the others, clinging together. She knew who they were the moment saw them in her mind. She met them days ago, in that dark forest. That's how she knew they were there.

Very good looking boys and 2 girls. Her interest was in boy with salmon hair. She took quite a liking to him. As before with the Sabertooh mages, lights of the mages revelead all the information she needed.

''So Handsome you're a Fire Dragon Slayer...interesting!'' – murmured Lucy when the light told her what she needed to know.

''And we got one more Dragon Slayer, more accurately the element of Wind, one Ice Devil Slayer and one Knight. My, my this guild surely is interesting for housing such powerful magics. Not to mention the other magics of the members. Satan Soul, Rune Magic, Soul Magic...I think this is gonna be fun!'' – stated Lucy and summoned a gust of wind to open the door for her.

After all, she was a lady and just like Lucy entered the guild.


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all I want to apologize for taking so long with new chapters. In a midst of chaos that is called life and college there wasn't any quality time needed to make new chapter. I hope you can forgive me and I hope you will like this chapter. Any critique is wellcome.**

 **As usual all rights go to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

There she was – at entrance of the guild Loke praised so much with everyones eyes set on her. There was a time when she would get scared by so many hazes upon her, but that part of her died long time ago. Insted she returned the favour. She met their gazes with one of her own, slowly looking at every person, memorizing their faces. She looked at them one by one, until she saw the person she wanted to see the most. Boy with pink hair was with his friends, and while they all stared at her too, there was something different about him. He was acting very anxious and nervous, but something in the way he looked at her confirmed that something wasn't right. She could see confusion and determination in his eyes, but that wasn't what surprised her the most. That wild look in the emerald of his eyes told her she was dealing with natural born hunter, and right now she seemed like his next target.

Their continuons staring at each other got errupted by arrival of very beautiful silver haired maiden that approached Lucy, prompting her to look away from the pink boy and look at the girl instead.

''Hi, I'm Mirajane.'' – girl introduced herself.

''Hi, I'm Lucy.'' – she answered and waved at the girl. In the corner of her eye she could see pink haired boy standing up and making his way towards her, but he was abruptely stopped by red haired woman who just yanked his arm and threw him back at the chair.

''So how can I help you?'' – Mirajane tried to attract her attention. Lucy didn't even realize she spaced out for a moment.

''Oh yes, I came here to see if I want to join this guild.'' – Lucy flashed a smile.

''If want to join?'' – confusion was written all over Mirajane's face. ''Either you join or you don't! There's nothing in beetwen!''

''Well then I guess that makes me the first one!'' – Lucy answered.

Mirajane just looked at her. She didn't know what to do or how to respond.

''So, can I talk to the guild master?'' – Lucy asked.

''You can, but I'm pretty sure he will tell you the same thing I said.''

''I'm gonna take my chances here. I can be very persuasive.'' – Lucy grinned.

''Ok, then. Follow me! Master is in his office.'' – said Mirajane and started to walk towards the staircase that lead to second floor.

Lucy followed behind, all the way to the door that appearently led to masters office. Mirajane told her to wait here for a moment, before she opened the door and entered the office, leaving her all alone.

From here she could see everyone in the guild, and while some of them continued to do whatever they do, some of them still cast a quick glance at her and then proceed to whisper something to person next to them. To her they weren't all that interesting. What interested her more was the person that didn't stop staring at her since the moment she entered the guild.

With quick glance, she could see that the boy still had his eyes on her, causing her lips to stretch in to a sly smile. Her amusement got interrupted by Mirajanes arrival.

''You can enter, master is waiting for you!'' – said the beauty.

Lucy turned towards Mirajane, nodded with her head and entered the office. ''Let's get this party started!'' – was her thought as she closed the door.

* * *

Natsu watched this Lucy girl as she entered the masters office. Only then when she was out of his sight he could relax. He could swear on his life that she smelled exactly like the girl from forest, but what was confusing she didn't look like her at all. He tried to figure it out in his mind how is this possible, but nothing came up. And that in turn made him even more anxious, which didn't pass unnoticed by Erza and Gray. They too saw the girl but to them she seemed like any other human being, wanting to join their guild. Wendy just stared at him like he has gone mad, with Charle commenting how rude and idiotic he is being.

Taking a deep breath, he started walking towards office, but once again sudden grasp on his arm yanked him back, plummenting him on his chair again.

''Just what do you think you're doing?'' – Erza asked him.

''Maybe he saw something he liked and wants to have it.'' – joked Gray but from the tone of his voice you could tell he was also serious.

''As if, Popsicle!'' – retaliated Natsu. ''There's something suspicious about her!''

''Ok, I'll play along. Suspicious how?'' – wondered Erza.

Before he answered Natsu looked each of his team mates in the eyes, he himself wondering first if he is crazy. ''Remember the girl from the forest?'' – he asked them.

''How could we not? You talk about her all the time.'' – answered Gray – ''and probably having some fantasies about her.'' – he muttered to himself.

Natsu ignored the last statement from Gray. ''She and this Lucy girl have the same exact scent. And that is impossible, everyone has their unique smell, so I'm wondering isn't she the one and the same person!''.

Erza and others just looked at him with blank expression on their faces.

''Natsu, you do realize they might just be wearing the same perfume. You said it once too – that the really strong perfume could mask someones natural scent and that not even dragon slayer couldn't tell the difference!'' – Erza stated not even bothering looking him into eyes as she continued to chew on her strawberry cake.

''Dumbass!'' – laughed Gray.

''You get it right?'' – seeing he was being completely ignored by his two fellows, Natsu turned his head towards Wendy only to see she has left, leaving Charle at the table.

''I get you're an idiot!'' – Charle stated to which Gray couldn't hold his chuckle.

''Gee, thanks for that wonderfull input on your thoughts!'' – realizing the joke is on him, Natsu stood from the table and went towards the counter, waiting for meeting in the office to be over. He planned to confront the girl and learn the truth. It was the only way he could prove to everyone that he was right.

* * *

For the past 15 minutes, ever since she walked into the office, Lucy wondered if she had done the right move. Her time being here was filled with many questions coming from the guilds master that goes by the name Makarov, and she could swear every time he looked at her his eyes would linger on her chest a little bit more than she was comfortable with.

More interesting, it seemed like they weren't alone. Somewhere along the line, Lucy sensed presence of someone else, someone who was standing right next to Makarov. She knew that because every now and then he looked at it, and to someone else it would look like he was ignoring you, but not to her. She tried her best to ignore the being and focus on the task here.

''So miss Lucy, what are we gonna do about you? You don't wanna officialy join my guild, and yet you demand going on mission with some of it's members. And that is just to see if this guild is right for you, not to mention you can't go on missions if you're not officialy the member of the guild. Tell me one reason why should I allow that?'' – said Makarov, turning his gaze back to her face.

''Because I can and I want to! I'm a kind of girl that likes to have her options opened, and frankly I don't see what is so bad in it? All I'm asking here is for some mission with some of your guild members to see if this guild is the kind of guild I want to join in!'' – Lucy rebuffed, not caring if she would turn rude or obnoxious – ''or is it you have to consult someone else before you make up your mind?'' – she looked Makarov right into the eyes.

''I'm not sure what you're implying here, miss, but rest assure I don't need anyone's permission to accept someone into the guild!'' – Makarov tried to stay calm as much as he could, but Lucy could tell it wasn't the simple matter to him. She hit him in the nerve, and right now he was wondering if there is a way she could know that spirit of the First master is here, extricated by her. To his knowledge the only person with their guild mark could see her, but somehow it seemed to him that this young girl could do it too.

''Accept her request! Let it have her her way!'' – suddenly the voice of the First popped in his mind.

''But First...!'' – Makarov tried to reason with his superior, but he was cut off before he could even finish his mental sentence.

''No but my dear friend! Somehow this girl can see me, although she is not a member of our guild. Not to mention some kind of powerful magic is coming right from her, no matter how hard she tried to mask it. So I ask you, let her into the guild. I'm very intrigued what exactly she is capable of!'' – the conversation in his mind ended right there.

Makarov had no choice in this so he complied with First Masters words.

''So have you made a decision?'' – Lucy asked, confused after Makarov went silent for full minute.

''Yes I did, young one'' – Makarov started – ''I will grant your request. You can go on mission if you want, but not the way you like. You will only go if someone from guild decides to go on one, and you will go with them no matter who they be. This is the only way! Do we have an agreement?''

Smiling, Lucy stood up. ''Only one question. When do I start? When I was heading towards your office, I saw the mission pannel and I don't want to sound rude but I thought there would be more missions for guild of such caliber, so you could imagine my surprise when I saw only couple of them hanging there.''

Makarov flashed a smile of his own. '' Don't worry, it is just for now. We have festival coming, of which Fairy Tail is great part. For that reason I decided to remove every mission that would require a long time to absolve them, but soon the festival is over, you will see for yourself how much mission we truly have. And let me tell you, none of them is a simple matter.''

''And how long do I have to wait?''

''3 days. After that, come here and I'm sure we can find mission that would fit you perfectly!'' – stood up now Makarov, having enough of this.

''You know people have tendecies to underestimate me. It never ends well for them.'' – Lucy said. She had enough of this conversation too.

''So we have an agreement?''

''I guess we do! And now if you don't mind I would like to leave.'' – stated Lucy.

''No I don't, but there is something that must be done before leaving!'' – Makarov approached the doors and opened them for her. ''We have to introduce you to the rest of the guild.''

Lucy glanced over to the spot where the mysterious being was and with smile on her face exited the office with Makarov right behind her.

* * *

It seemed like fortune favoured Natsu. He didn't have to wait long before he heard footsteps coming from Masters office and door being opened. ''This is it!'' – he said to himself. Backing away from the bar, Natsu approached the stairs without anyone noticing. He saw girl coming out of the office, with Master trailing behind her, and just when he was ready to leap into action, someone called his name.

''Natsu I'm back!'' – came voice from the guild entrance.

Recognizing his partners voice, Natsu turned to him just in time for him to smash into his chest.

''Hey buddy! What's wrong?'' – Natsu pet his Exceed.

''Nothing! Just missions aren't the same without you.'' – Happy smiled.

''Because there isn't anyone strong to defeat the enemies?'' – asked Natsu only to be pulled down from his cloud of superiority really hard.

''No, there isn't any moron running around setting fire on everything he sees!'' – Happy answered with smirk on his face.

''That happened only once!'' – Natsu tried to defend himself. –'' and there wasn't any damage done!''

''If by once you mean every single time you go on mission, and by any damage there weren't entire cities and forest caught on fire, then yeah you are perfectly harmless!'' – Happy smashed his defense into pieces.

''You little...''

''Charle!'' – yelled Happy and flown away from Natsus arms towards his love, leaving Natsu talking to air.

''Everyone listen to me!'' – Makarovs voice boomed all across the guild hall. – ''I want you to meet someone!''

Realizing that his little word showdown with Happy delayed him from his plan, Natsu looked upward to see Master and Lucy girl standing on balcony addresing all the guild members who were curently here.

As if on cue, girl looked at him with amusement in her eyes, like she was daring him to do something.

Collecting his thoughts, Natsu moved forward, his foot already on first stair when he heard First Masters voice in his head.

''Don't do it! Stay where you are!'' – he heard her saying in his head.

As much as he wanted to prove that he was right, he still had great respect for First, and if she told him to stop, he would stop. With palms cletched into fists, Natsu backed away from the stairs and joined others to hear what Master has to say. He looked at the girl again, realizing her gaze was still on him, smiling like she knew what he had planned.

''Everyone meet Lucy! As of today she'll be joining us, until some other times arrive. I want you all to welcome her into the guild and into our family!'' – while Makarov spoke to his guild, Lucy took the time to look again at the guild hall and all the members that were gathered below the balcony. She immediately noticed few persons that weren't here first time she arrived, and confused faces of the crowd wondering what Makarov meant when he said until some other times arrive. She saw pink haired boy joining the crowd and looking at her. She saw silver haired girl approaching to where he was standing. She reminded her of the women that stoped her at the entrance.

''Must be sisters.'' – she thought.

Lucy didn't miss the moment when said girl tucked her arms under his and kissed his cheek forcing his gaze to switch from her to the girl. She could tell he was surprised by this little action as if he didn't expect it.

Lucy too tore her eyes from the unexpected couple, and searced for another unfamilliar faces. In the corner of the guild she could see a pettite girl with blue hair standing next to tall and muscular man with long, spiky black hair and red eyes chewing on iron nails. On his shoulder stood black cat with wings and scar running down across his left eye.

''Another Exceed... hmm it seems like this town is filled with Dragon Slayers today!'' – Lucy noted to herself.

Looking further, she noticed another stranger. Blue haired man with tatto under and above his right eye stood at the guild entrance looking for something or someone. She followed his gaze to its target, woman with scarlet hair that was now making her way through the crowd, pushing everyone on her path. Soon enough she joined him and two of them went outside.

Another blue haired woman appeared in her line of sight. She had had slender and curvaceous body, wearing a coat even though sun shined and hat on her head. She was standing behind the Sexy guy as she named him, looking smitten by him, only it seemed to Lucy he barely noticed her.

''So now that this is over, all of you return to your chores!'' – Lucy was abrupted by Makarovs voice. Looks like the introduction is finally over.

Turning his head to her, she saw him smiling at her. '' I truly hope that whatever you are seeking you find right here in this guild!'' – he said as he entered his office, closing the door.

''So do I.'' – Lucy muttered into the air.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy walked down the stairs, wanting only to get to her apartment and get some rest. As she walked through the guild, she noticed everyone was looking at her. Right when she reached the exit, she was stopped by the guy whom she met in the forest. The Sexy Guy.

''Hey, stranger, welcome to the guild!'' – he flashed her a smile.

''Thank you!'' – she smiled.

''I'm Gray by the way.'' – he said extending his arm with palm open.

''Lucy.'' – she took his hand into her and shook them.

''Love rivallll...!'' – she heard someone behind her. Turning around she was met with murderous gaze from blue haired woman in coat she saw earlier.

Lucy just stared at her wondering if this girl was mental or what.

''And that lunatic over there is Juvia. Don't worry she is actually nice!'' – Gray said when he noticed where she was looking.

''Sure!'' – Lucy turned her attention back to him. ''Anyway nice to meet you! See ya around.'' – she said and exited the guild leaving Gray alone with the psycho girl.

Wondering through the town, Lucy came across flower shop. Buying her mothers favourite flower, Lucy continued heading towards her apartment when she felt familiar presence.

''You know, this isn't very fair hide and seek game when only one of us can turn invisible!'' – Lucy said turning around to confront her stalker.

In the middle of the road out of nowhere, girl in a white dress appeared. Her golden hair reached all the way down to her bare feet, and her green eyes stared directly into Lucy. Lucy wouldn't care much for the girl if there weren't for the fact that she was levitating above the ground, her feet couple of inches from touching the road.

''I guess the cat is out of the bag!'' – girl stated and approached Lucy.


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter is here. I hope you will like it. As usual please review, it means a lot. Thank you :)  
**

 **Disclaimer: all rights go to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 _As the night spread it's dark hair, filling every inch of once golden sky, extinguishing the light, one by one stars began to shine upon the land of Lovor. Howling wind rushed through the leaves of the forest, plucking them and tossing away from their home, signaling the coming of ancient horror that plagued this world long before first dragons were even born._

 _Looking at the stars, man hidden in the shadows smiled as his servant approached, immediately falling down to his knees when he saw him._

 _''Tell me, is she ready?'' – he spoke with unatural voice, that shook servants soul down to its very core, threatening to hear him apart._

 _''Not yet, my lord, but we have sent someone to test her power!'' – the servant answered, fear running through his words._

 _''Good!'' – the man laughed, not even bothering to look at his companion, his gaze still lingering on the stars._

 _''So it resumes and it begins!'' – he said gently, talking to them like they were old friends._

* * *

''What do you want?'' – now that she was out of guild, Lucy used her magic to inspect the mysterious girl like she did with others, but it was quite a surprise when she found out that she didn't have an aura like a regular human being, instead she was something else. Nor alive or dead, she was existing between two worlds, only capable interacting with someone under special conditions.

''Nothing, I wanted to confirm my suspicions, and now that I have, I ask myself how is possible for someone who isn't a guild member to see me?'' – asked girl Lucy.

''Maybe you're not so exclusive to your guild!'' – answered Lucy, annoyed with the fact she has to deal with ghosts now. But on the other side, girl has said some valuable piece of information – she can be seen only by Fairy Tail.

Mavis only stared at Lucy, amazed by the possibility she was right, and the power that radiated from her. Never in her life had she sensed something like that, no matter how hard she tries to hide it, but she did succeed in fooling the others.

''What are you? And what do you want with Fairy Tail?'' – asked Mavis again, realizing that maybe this girl has some hidden agenda of her own and it involved the guild she loved so much.

''I'm just regular human being, nothing more or less!'' – Lucy started answering – ''and with regards to Fairy Tail, I don't want anything that I can't provide for myself. Rest assure, your little guild is safe from me!''

''How can I believe you?''

''I guess you'll just have to!'' – Lucy had enough of this. ''And frankly, you bore me!'' – all of sudden Mavis was blinded by light so bright she had to cover her eyes with her arm, casting its illuminance upon the entire street. The power contained in that light surged through her, pushing her body away from the girl, from the street and the city towards the target of its own choosing. A moment later, when the light has subdued, Mavis found out she was on Tenrou Island, Fairy Tail's sacred land.

''How?'' – was the only question that plagued her mind, terrified by the immensity of power that could do this and the possibility that one day it might be used against Fairy Tail.

* * *

It took Lucy 2 days until she was familiar with every corner and street of Magnolia. She visited the shops in hopes of buying some new and fresh stuff for her apartment, learning in process in which part of the town bookstores were located. They were her favorite place to go whenever she visited new town. Between buying, cleaning her apartment and familiarizing with the town, Lucy had no time to visit the guild. She wanted though, but every time she made her way to the guild, she would find out another little street that leads somewhere new, and she couldn't help it but follow it. Her natural curiosity was getting best of her.

With one day left till the festival, Lucy finally decided to visit the guild to see what is this all about. While strolling through the town she could see various people putting up decorations all over the trees and their windows. On the main square, in front of Kardia Cathedral, she recognized few people from the guild as they were working on some floats, building new ones and painting them with various motives. In total she counted 6 floats.

''Hey there!'' – turning around Lucy recognized petite girl from the guild, the one that was standing next to the scary guy.

''I'm Levy. We didn't have the chance to met in the guild. You're the new one, right?'' – girl blurted her words so fast Lucy barely had time to recognize what she was asking her.

''Yeah, I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you too!'' – she answered smiling at the girl.

''Were you heading towards the guild? I'm on my way there too, if you want I can go with you.''

''Sure, why not?'' –said Lucy and continued making her way to the guild with Levy on her right side.

Not even a second later, she was barraged with tons of questions. ''So, I don't know if you know, but you really stirred up some confusion in the guild.''

''Oh really, how so?'' – wondered Lucy.

''Let's just say it is unclear for many if you're joining our guild. Master told us you were joining, but still you didn't get your guild mark, and also that 'until some other times arrive' you can guess why is there commotion going around!'' – Levy tried to look indifferent, even looking everywhere except at Lucy, but she could tell it was bothering her way too much than it should.

''Oh that.. your Master and me came up with some sort of agreement, if you want to call it like that. You see I told him I was unsure if I should join Fairy Tail and proposed him with deal that I can stay for a while, go on some mission with some of guild members and if I see that it fits me, I would officially join Fairy Tail.'' – Lucy answered not even bothering at Levy to see her expression.

''You can do that?'' – wondered Levy.

''Obviously, I'm the living proof!'' – Lucy said.

After that, they talked about everything they could think off – music, clothes, books. Lucy was pleased that she found someone who was so much into the books as she was.

Somehow their conversation switched from books to boys. Lucy took this opportunity to find out anything she could about one peculiar boy.

''So Levy, can you tell who is the boy with pink hair? I never met anyone with that hair color.'' – started Lucy, hoping she wasn't too obvious.

''Ah, you must be talking about Natsu, one of 4 Dragon Slayers in Fairy Tail.'' – Levy answered thinking it was only natural for a human to ask about him first. She just hoped she doesn't ask about his tendencies to destroy everything he sees.

''I must say summer is what truly describes him!'' – Lucy giggled to herself.

''What?'' – Levy looked at Lucy when she heard her giggle.

''Nothing, just something I remembered! As you were saying 4 Dragon Slayers?''

''Yes'' – continued Levy – ''Natsu is Fire Dragon Slayer, then comes Gajeel who is Iron Dragon Slayer, Laxus Lightning Dragon Slayer and Wendy Wind Dragon Slayer. Everyone except Laxus has his own Exceed. Happy, Panther Lilly and Charle.''

''4 Dragon Slayers? Then what about those two I saw when I first came to the city?'' – Lucy wondered in her thoughts.

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Levy asking her something. Only when Levy pulled her arm Lucy's focus returned back to Levy.

''Hey are you ok?'' – she heard her saying.

''Yeah, yeah, just got lost in thoughts, that's all.''

''Anyway it seems like we made it!'' – said Levy and ran forward.

They were at guilds entrance, with Levy already stepping inside and greeting everyone on her path. Sighing, Lucy followed Levy inside the guild. Entering guild hall, she was surprised to see that it was almost empty, only dozen of people being here. She tried to look for Levy, but somehow she managed to disappear, leaving Lucy on her own.

Gathering her thoughts, Lucy headed towards the bar where Mirajane was. Mirajane was in middle of cleaning the glasses when she heard someone pulling out chair and sitting down. Thinking it was another member waiting to get drunk she was surprised to see the girl from a couple of days ago, sitting and looking around like she lost something.

''What can I get you?'' – she asked her.

''Strawberry milkshake, please.''

''Coming right up.'' – Mirajane went to make the drink, leaving Lucy alone. A moment later, she appeared in front of Lucy with her drink in the hand.

''Here you go. I hope you liked it.'' – said Mirajane and put a drink on the counter.

''How much?'' – asked Lucy already taking out her wallet.

''It's on the house.''

''Thank you!'' – said Lucy before taking the drink. She took a little sip, and immediately she tasted it, she knew this was gonna be one of hers favorite drinks.

''It is really good.'' – smiled Lucy, a little bit nervous as she noticed Mirajane was strangely looking at her.

''So where is everybody?'' – she asked her.

''Oh, just running around and finishing the last preparations for tomorrow's festival. And I'm stuck here with cleaning.''

''Can you tell me more about this festival? I noticed that people all over the city are preparing for it.''

''It is Harvest Festival. It consists of 2 phases – one is Miss Fairy Tail contest where all the women participate for award of 500, 000 jewel and second one is Fantasia where all members of guild take part in celebration.'' – answered Mirajane – ''You know, you could have taken part in contest, you got the looks needed for it!'' – Lucy hoped she was just joking.

''Anyway I gotta leave, there is still so many works to do I doubt I'll finish it until the morning! Feel free to look around.'' – announced Mirajane and disappeared into the kitchen.

Taking her drink with her, Lucy strolled around the guild, watching people working on another set of decorations. As she walked around, she came to mission board. Interested, Lucy took a peek at what was offered. Sure there were more missions, but still they consisted of aiding someone with this and that – a.k.a nothing worth taking.

''So much about the missions!'' – Lucy took step back, meaning to return to the bar when she bumped into someone and spilled her drink all over her shirt.

''Watch it!'' – she yelled at the person behind her, realizing once she turned to confront it, that it was none other than the boy she took so much interest in.

* * *

Natsu was upstairs helping Erza and Gray putting up the decorations when he noticed Lucy walking into the guild. He also noticed how the man in the guild looked at her. Yes, she was beautiful, but to him she was a mystery he needed to solve. Gray seeing that he was slacking around, came to him to drag him back to work when he noticed where he was exactly looking. Where ever Lucy would go, Natsu's gaze would always follow her.

''Dude, you gotta stop this! You're freaking me out!'' – he reprimanded him.

Finally tearing his eyes from her, Natsu looked at Gray. ''Stop what?'' – he asked him.

''Acting like you're obsessed.'' – said Gray as serious as he could.

''I don't know what you mean!'' – answered Natsu and went picking up the parts of decorations that have fallen on the floor.

Sadly for him, Gray wasn't a type a person you could easily get rid off.''Did I just sniff glue or are you honestly telling me you weren't looking at Lucy right now like someone who hasn't seen the sun in ages?''

Natsu just pretended like he wasn't there, completely ignoring him and the words that came out of his mouth. After not getting an answer from his friend, Gray just shook his head and went to help Erza in Masters office.

Natsu tried to ignore the fact that Lucy was here, not surrounded by a bunch of people and that he could easily found out the truth, but his stubbornness got best of him. Looking inside office seeing Gray and Erza being busy with work, Natsu put all the stuff in his arms on the floor and quietly descended the stairs.

Looking around, he saw her standing in front of the mission board. Swiftly making his move, without anyone noticing it, he came behind her and was about to pull her towards him, when she took step back, bumping into his chest and spilling her drink.

''Watch it!'' – he heard her saying before turning around, with surprise caught in her eyes.

Not wasting a moment, he quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her even closer, allowing him to finally inhale her scent as deep as he could.

''Your scent... it changed!'' – he finally spoke.

''What are you talking about? And what do you think you're doing?'' – she said with anger in her voice, trying to yank her arm from his grip.

Realizing he was still holding onto her arm, Natsu slowly unclenched his fingers and let her go. ''How did you do it?''

''Do what?''

''Changing your scent? Before you're smelled like jasmine and lilacs like some other girl I met, and now it's roses with ocean air.''

''Wait, did you just sniff me?'' – Lucy's eyes were wide open, filled with disbelief.

''That's not...'' – Natsu's face started to blush, caught by the indication of the question.

''Never mind! You need some professional help!'' – Lucy didn't even let him finish, before storming out of the guild into the night, leaving Natsu wondering if he really is starting to lose his mind.

* * *

Walking to her apartment, Lucy was filled with anger that she couldn't get out of her system. If she could, right then and there when he gripped her arm she would blast him away, not even bother if he would get hurt.

''Why all hot ones turn out to be psychos?'' – she talked to herself, not caring if anyone who sees her might think she is mental.

It was then she remembered what he said – 'before you're smelled like jasmine and lilacs like some other girl I met' – his voice popped up in her mind.

''Wait, he was referring to me when we met in the forest! Dammit Lucy, you're so stupid!'' – she yelled – ''of course he would be able to recognize you by your scent, he is a Dragon Slayer!''

''Thank your lucky stars you've put on the perfume you bought this morning, otherwise who knows how would it end!?'' –she exhaled deeply, realizing that he might not be a psycho she thought he was.

''Well at least you got to feel up his biceps!'' – she applauded herself, and just like that her anger was gone.

Finally arriving at her apartment, Lucy was about to enter when she heard someone running behind her. Looking around, on the other side of the canal she saw a group of people dressed in black running towards the main square.

''It's just bunch people running around, probably part of tomorrow's festival!'' – she told herself and entered the building.

Taking a shower, Lucy was about to get to bed when she heard someone yelling in the streets. Wondering what is happening, she approached the window looking for any sign of distress. A second later, light emerged from the street together with loud sound, and next think she knew walls of her apartment exploded, sending her flying through the other wall and into the darkness as sounds of explosion could be heard all over Magnolia.


End file.
